Shattered Glass
by NightenxGale
Summary: Zero/Oc Story. Kaya knew him before everything before he became a vampire, she knew what it was like she'd been a victim before. But now She's attending his school, and all because her Uncle wanted to see him & Something is lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

_'A another town another place to stay' _a young girl fallowed a man in a large coat closely behind her own jacket held tightly against their skin as she carried her duffel bag on her side. "Uncle How much longer do we have before we get there?"the girl asked her bangs hiding one eye behind the dark long locks of hair her eyes were focused around the area they were in. It was known to have creatures to lurk around the corners and pray on unsuspecting victims.

"we will be there soon Kaya relax"the man before inhaling a bit of his cigarette before dropping it and tossing it to the ground stomping it out as they walked towards a wooded area.

"Come on I've been asking you for almost two days now were we are going. And you refuse to tell me"she hissed to the man as she stuffed her hands into her pocket glaring at him "are you trying to get rid of me? Or trying to provoke me to attack you"she sneered as they continued to walk along the road past the woods to a gated area. "A School? Why are we at a school? Do we have a Target here or something?"

"Sort of. Were paying a Visit to somebody" he said opening the gated door shutting it close after they close it after they walk in. "common it this way he will be waiting for us Kay"he said serious as they walked towards the area quickly as If they were watching the area more seriously then before.

"were here"he said suddenly before knocking on the door of the house that belongs to the headmaster. A Few minutes later they were greeted by a young man with blond hair and glasses.

"Ah Toga Your finally here, and this must be your niece Kaya..my she looks just like her mother"he said looking at the girl as she raises a brow at him.

"my mother you knew her?" she asked curiously as they walked into the house.

"oh yes I was acquainted with your family quite well your mother was very sweet it was quite sad to hear about her death"he said and smiled "so I hear that you and Zero were childhood playmates?"

"yes we would train together when we saw each other or play with each other, I was the same with Ichiru we would play when we were all together."she said playing with her necklace around her neck, it was a red gemstone held together with gold which went around it and placed on a metal chain.

"I see well make your self comfortable there a bedroom down the hall you can get some rest in there and there a bathroom next to it."he said calmly to Kaya.

"Thank you Mr."

"Call me Kaien"

"Thank you Kaien"Kaya said with a smile walking down the hall she dropped her bag into the bedroom before taking off her jacket and looking over at her clothes her knee was scraped and bandaged along with her shoulder. She sighed softly taking off the boots she had one and grabbed out her pajama's for the night a good shower would do her well after traveling for the last few days without taking one she felt that she smelled horrible. She grabbed the towels that were on the bed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door closed.

Kaya quickly undressed from her undergarments and pulled back her bangs relieving the Hetrochromia in her right eye. Her Left Completely brown while the other was now a baby blue color. Her Right eye had been changing since birth it was just going slowly until recently her eye had been brown turning blue and now it was completely blue. She put her hair up in a light pony tail as she slid off her band aids and walked into the shower turning on trying to loose her self in the hot water.

'if only I could lose my self to the water' she thought to her self and winced at the stinging from the hot water hitting the open cut on her knee. It felt like it had been hours since she been in the shower her body ached a little from the stress of traveling. At least she been keeping up with her studies the best she could on the road she was pretty smart she was actually a little ahead. At least that what she remembered. She wondered why her uncle took a sudden interest in coming to see Kaien all of a sudden, but shrugged it off getting changed into her underwear and over sized t-shirt, she was in the process of putting a new bandage on her knee when the door opened and a boy came suddenly barging in her clothes slightly bloody his eyes red. Her first reaction was to kick him down making him land out side the bathroom and pin the partly shirtless boy holding a silver blade to his neck. The blade was a dagger it was silver and had a pair of wings coming off a crescent moon.

"what the"the boy said his eyes turning into a light lavender color as he looked up at the girl who eyes were focused on him. He had silver hair a tattoo on his neck that was a hunter symbol to control vampires.

"wait..Zero?"she said removing the blade from his neck she helped pull him up onto his feet as she got up putting the dagger down.

"Kaya...what are you doing here?"he asked looking at her.

"My Uncle brought me here with him.. I see that You met up with him"she said pointing to his shoulder.

"yah...you look different your eye completely blue now"

"yah I'm aware of it..your transformation is still going on huh"she said undoing the pony tail her hair fell down back as she grabbed her clothes. "Come to my room after your done showering.. I'll take a look at your shoulder for you alright"she said with a smile looking at him as he smiled weakly at her.

"alright"he said calmly.

Kaya walked out of the bathroom into the guest room closing the door behind her she held onto her chest closing her eyes. 'I thought I was over my silly crush when he left?' she thought to her self as she could feel her heart rate spike up a little. Stuffing her clothes into her bag she laid down on the bed closing her eyes until she heard the bedroom door open and the silver haired boy walk into the room.

"you wanted to take a look at my shoulder right"he said sitting down on the bed shirtless hair still damp from his shower.

"yah I did, I'll make it stop from reopening but you'll still have pain from it"she said looking at him as he nodded. "alright your best to contain your self for what I'm going to do"she said placing a finger inside her open mouth she pricked her index finger making it bleed his eyes turning red as she mixed her bleed into his around the wound a seal was made and then she pressed into it with her thumb making him grunt in pain "Ut Signum Vulnus Signum is In Cruor" she spoke Latin the wound made a hissing sound and it sealed over with skin. When she removed her thumb whipping it clean of the blood quickly.

"you've always been good at spells"Zero commented looking at the sealed scar.

A small laugh came from her mouth as she shook her head at him "ah I suppose so I've gotten better at hunts too...Ah I'm sorry"she said looking away from Zero noticing he was a little uncomfortable. "look I wont hunt you down if I can ever help it, you may have to hunt me down first"she said trying to cheer him up as she looked away.

"yah sure."he said with a small grin he lightly slugged her shoulder.

"Look Zero.. can you keep something secret?"Kaya asked suddenly her eyes searching his for a answer.

"depends on what it is" he said shaking his head at her.

"common don't be that way"she said pushing him playfully as he pushed her back.

"be what way?"he said looking down at her as they wrestled a little the creaking of foot steps could be heard walking down the hall as a wrestling match was going on between the two.

"give it up Yagari"

"Never in a Million years Kiryu"

"I can wait as long as you can"

'no you can't"

"yes I can"

"no you can't"

The door was opened as the position of the wrestling match was Zero on top but Kaya was only half down with one arm around his neck almost in a arm lock as he had one leg locked with his arm. A cough came from the door way as the two turned and looked over to see Toga and Kaien looking at the two.

"What on earth are you two doing Your Both way to Young to be doing that!"Kaien said in a worrisome tone.

"doing what?Were doing nothing"both of them said looking at him with the same unamused expression.

"As much as it seems entertaining, I'm Sure Kaya is probably exhausted from Traveling and you need to sleep as well Zero So I suggest you both go to bed"

"alright fine"Kaya said letting go of Zero as he let go and got off the bed, the two adults left the room and started to walk down the hall.

"night Zero"

"Night Kaya, wait what did you want to tell me?"he asked before he left the room.

"It nothing, it can wait, it not that important"She said with a smile hugging him quickly as he was pushed out of the room and the door was locked shut the lights turned out as Kaya climbed up into the bed_.'yah it really not that important...lies..it important to tell somebody that' _

_*******************_

The Morning Came Quickly the light hit the brunette as she groaned loudly pulling the blankets up past her head the birds were chirping loudly and wildly out of control as she turned around and glared annoyed at the animals "it too early"she groaned and heard a laugh stifle as Kaien open the door.

"Your Uncle Told me you'd still be in bed Kaya Come now it time to get up Breakfast been made and it will be cold if your not out of bed soon"

"I don't care"she groaned pulling the covers above her head.

"all well then Zero Will Just Eat All The Bacon"

"Did You Just Say Bacon?"she said sitting up getting out of the bed she was wearing pajama pants with her long shirt now as she quickly ran past the headmaster and slid into the kitchen landing right in front of Zero grabbing the bacon he was just about to take chomping it down quickly. "Mine!"

Zero rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the pancakes and eggs putting them on his plate as she grabbed her own food and started to eat. Kaien came into the room and sat down drinking some coffee.

Kaya looked at the headmaster who was seeming all giddy as he spoke.

"All we need is Yuuki here and we have a Perfect Family"

Kaya Started to cough before she swallowed her food and started to chuckle loudly "Family? Baazar family my Uncle has custody of me, unless your the mother and my Uncle is the father"she said chuckling which caused a grin from Zero as Kaien whined about her being mean.

"Kaya Quit That"The stern voice of her uncle said as he chuckled a little as she winced taking a bite of Bacon.

"ah sorry.."she muttered weakly and looked at her uncle "So why are we here anyways?"she asked tilting her head wondering why they were here.

"I'll be teaching tonight, and you are to get your self acquainted with the school grounds"he said sternly which caused her to raise a brow.

"Okay..Don't I need a Day Pass so I can walk around and explore the school?"

"Already done"Kaien said putting it down on the table in front of her. "I only ask that you don't sneak into the night dorm and kill all the night class while there sleeping"

"Vampires I'm gathering right?"she said looking at Zero who growled.

"Yes"Kaien said looking at her.

"Fine But If One attacks me or attacks a student I wont hesitate to teach it a lesson it wouldn't forget"she said serious and slightly annoyed.

"very well, now you should go get dressed, and Zero you should go to class"Kaien said looking at the boy who rolled his eyes finishing his food heading back to his room as Kaya headed to the one she was in.

"Kaien, I'm trusting you to look after her while I'm away, she's starting to Show signs, and Miyako would of wanted us to watch her"

"Yes Miyako would of, is Kaya aware of who her Mother really was yet"

"no, not yet"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaien, I'm trusting you to look after her while I'm away, she's starting to Show signs, and Miyako would of wanted us to watch her"

"Yes Miyako would of, is Kaya aware of who her Mother really was yet"

"no, not yet"Toga said looking down.

"Her brother is attending the school currently he's in the night class, you'll see the similarity's when you see him in class today."Kaien said looking at him calmly.

"I'm not sure wither he knows about her or not, but he'll find out when he See's her she is almost a copy of her mother..regardless of my feelings on who she really was she was very sweet, and she made my brother happy."he said looking at Kaien who nodded agreeing.

"So Is She here Cho?"a male voice said as his face was hidden in the shadow as a young noble vampire bowed her blond hair fell into her eyes hiding her blue eyes.

"yes Master, your Sister has finally arrived at the school"her voice said calmly as she looked up at him his face still hidden as light shun and hit his brown hair.

"Very well, I will see her soon enough"he said looking out the window as the girl nodded and backed away fading into the shadows.

Kaya wandered through the school yard wearing rather plane clothing she was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose top her hair was loosely done up in a pony tail but her bangs were still covering her eyes. Her hoodie was partly zipped down as she walked around noticing some girls and boys watch her and some come out for the lunch hour. One girl with dark hair and brown eyes approached her she had a armband around her one arm.

"Um excuse me do you have any business being on school grounds?"The Girl asked

"Ah yah one sec, Kaien gave me this day pass to roam the school"Kaya said taking it out and handing it to her.

"oh okay I'm Yuuki Cross the Headmaster Adoptive Daugh"

"Daughter? Yah he spoke of you while I was trying to eat. I'm Kaya Yagari, my Uncle trained Zero and me when we were kids he's In getting busy to Teach class right now isn't he?"

"Oh He's Your Uncle? Well you don't seem like him at all"

"Ah I don't go around doing what he does unless I'm given a err.. Order to do so"She said laughing nervously looking at the people and hinted to move along with Yuuki as they came to a garden.

"So You knew Zero Before the Attack"Yuuki asked looking at her.

"yah, I was friends with him and his younger brother my Uncle was training Zero at the time, and he was raising me and my Sister Makoto...It was a pretty bad sight when we got there we didn't know about the attack...It wasn't like I hadn't seen that kind of thing .. before...Makoto had to keep me away from the house..Zero was lucky but unlucky to survive that attack...My Uncle refused to let me see Zero after it happened I wanted to help Zero so much...he had helped me the first time."she said looking down.

"The first time?"Yuuki asked curiously

"I was eight when My father fell to a Level E and Almost Killed me..Zero helped me come back out of my shell..."Kaya said looking up at the sky and smiled weekly "my mother died when I was a few months old I don't remember her apparently I resemble her a lot I heard she loved flowers, and music"she said and looked at Yuuki with a smile.

"I don't even know who my family is I was found and brought to the Headmaster"

"I hope you find out who your family was Yuuki"Kaya said with a smile sitting up right as she looked at the sky it would be setting soon.

"Ah Kaya! There you Are!"Kaien said running towards them panting a little as he looked at Yuuki "Aww You've met my Sweet Daughter Yuuki"he said and then looked at her frowning. "Now I know your out of this your uncle told me" Kaien said handing her a box filled with blood pills making Kaya chrining.

"Don't remind me.."she said complaining a little

"Your a?"

"yah.. don't tell Zero he doesn't know I was attacked two years ago"she said looking down and sighed "They have no idea who did it..they left no trace when they attacked me"she said closing her eyes as Yuuki nodded slowly understanding.

"So will you be attending school here?"

"perhaps..I have no idea"Kaya said shrugging a little and looked down at the case in her hands.

"most definitely yes she will be"Kaien said cheerfully with a grin "She'll be Prefect Number Three"He Said taking her arm and started to drag her towards the school."now come along Kaya time to get you in your uniform, Starting to night you'll be doing your Prefect duty's!"he said almost too cheerful.

Kaya almost screamed at him when he shoved her into a bathroom and made her change. The Uniform didn't look bad the black and the white seemed to go well together, she shifted and did up her boots. She kept her Long hair in a loose pony tail and still covered the one eye. "fine I'm done happy?"she said coming out of the bathroom both hands upon her waist annoyed, her necklace was hidden underneath the uniform as she looked at Kaien who walked over fawning over her for a moment.

"Toga Doesn't she look adorable! Can I adopt her too"

Kaya twitched a little putting the tablets into her front pocket while walking over to the chairmen desk taking the dagger which was placed on it. "This is Azrael the angel of death"she said putting it a sheath and attaching it to her leg. "I'm aware I'm not meant to kill any students at the school just to lightly injure them if they are out of place. "she said looking at the headmaster who nodded.

"yes you will be formally introduced to Kaname when the night class comes in he's aware that there will be a new prefect"Kaien said which made her nod.

"Alright I'll head back to the house I'm going to go try to drag Zero out of his room"she said calmly. She fallowed her way to the house and found Yuki talking to Zero. She continued to watch hiding in the shadows she raised a brow and watched them creep into the bathroom. Curiosity struck her quickly as she walked to the bathroom placing her ear to the door she heard the shower turn on and received a large whiff of blood despite the shower being on she could still smell it maybe it was because she was only a few feet away from were the action was taking place. Backing away slowly Kaya looked in the mirror her already brown eye was a brilliant red color her blue one was red as well as she swallowed nervously she backed away from the door running as quickly as she could away from the house. 'it was sweet smelling..it smelt...like mothers..' she thought to her self her eyes paled as she darted towards the wooded area running as fast as her legs could carry her she spent a good deal of time sitting on the edge of the wall that kept them inside the school grounds. She got up and started to walk across it, calming down her eyes returning back to there normal state as she did a back flip twisting in mid air landing on her feet with ease as she started to walk towards the school. ' Kaien wanted me to meet Kaname Kuran' she groaned mentally to her self she didn't very well want to do that. Her eyes switched again and she shut her eyes feeling hunger come to her, as she slipped her hand into her jacket she pulled the bottle out and took two quickly swallowing them down with out water. She shivered finding the pills to be working for now but how long would it be before her thirst would be uncontrolled? She constantly wondered those questions every day.

She walked slowly noticing her uncle talking to a young man who had dark brown hair and almost red eyes. He was tall and good looking but there was something about him that made her shiver. She ran past him and her uncle quickly making her way to the school quickly dodging a few night students on her way as they eyed her up and down thinking she was a obvious meal until she did a high jump fliping over one girl who was walking beside a brown hair boy she had blond hair and blue eyes her hair was slightly curly and she shifted her eyes to watch her land on her feet and run towards the school entering it quickly.

"Was that her Cho?"the young man asked as her arm stayed wrapped around his.

"Yes Sir..that would have been her"Cho said quietly as they walked towards the dorm.

The young man eyed Kaname with a small grin. "Good Night Kaname"he said politely as he walked with Cho towards his room.

Kaya had to wait a few minutes before the young man she ran past came into the room, she was sitting in front of Kaien who smiled at him.

"Ah Kaname – Sama I have a new prefect I'd like to introduce you too, Kaya Yagari"

"Hello It a Pleasure To meet You..."Kaname said looking at her closely he bowed politely looking like he could see threw her.

"It Nice to meet you as well.."Kaya said looking at him and shifted her way into her seat a little more.

"Kaya you may go to your room now"Kaien said looking at the girl who nodded shifting her way out of the seat pulling her necklace free she played with it a little as she wandered off towards the room she was sleeping in currently.

"She Looks Just like Miyako..but her eyes say she's somebody else..there much colder then Miyako's"Kaname said seriously looking at him "So who is she?"

"Miyako's Daughter. Miyako died a few months after she had her I assume you heard of how Miyako died"

"She was hunted and killed, but I never knew why until now I can see the strong resemblance, however what of Kaya father?"

"We are not sure wither Kaya we are not sure who her father is.. there are two possible men one of which is not a Yagari."Kaien said looking at Kaname who nodded slowly.

"I see does she know yet?"

"Not yet...were waiting for the right time to tell her"Kaien said looking down at the table as Kaname sighed softly.

"neither of them will be safe until he's dead..."Kaname said finally looking at Kaien


	3. Chapter 3

The Sun was now setting things had gotten very quite between Zero and Kaya since Yuki started giving him her blood. Kaya would often not show up to stop the day class and just start patrol right off the bat. However today was different Zero had skipped class today and Kaya had a feeling were he had been all day she quietly walked towards the stable looking around until she found him laying down in one of the stalls.

"Oi Zero Common we have to go save Yuuki from being trampled to death by those creepy fan girls"she said causing him to open one eye and look at her oddly.

"whatever.."he muttered as she rolled her eyes she turned around completely and started to walk out shivering a little feeling a uncontrolled urge the horses started to react as her eyes widen she rushed out of the barn quickly. Jumping over a fence with out much effort as Zero shot up fallowing her grasping her arm just after she jumped the fence pulling her back over looking down at her as she refused to look up at him.

"Kaya.."he said watching her as she growled at him.

"let me go...Zero.."she muttered loudly keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"open your eyes"he said noticing the fangs form from her mouth.

"Fine.."She said looking up her eyes the same color of scarlet that would happen when she would have the urge to feed. The urge to bite somebody this is had to be the second time now she been close to Zero and want to bite him.

"when did this happen..."he asked holding her cheek as she looked at him tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Two years ago...Uncle was on a mission and I was at home with Makoto, I had finished my training a little later then normally and I decided to take a shower.. there was a knock at the front door I thought nothing of it until I came out from after my shower and saw all the blood...I was attacked from behind..I started to realize what happened when my neck healed quickly and my uncle got home..."she looked away biting her bottom lip. "everything was so confusing after I don't remember much after.."she said crying.

"It's...okay Kaya..."he said hugging her he petted her head gently trying to help her relax.

"Zero..stop..I need to take my Pill"she said breathing harder looking away from him he nodded pulling away from her and watched as she took a few.

"your alright now right?"he asked as she nodded slowly

"yes..I feel much better now Kiyru"she teased pushing him "common we should head"she said with a smile causing him to grin a little seeing that she was almost completely herself again.

As they arrived at the entrance to the moon door Kaya noticed poor Yuuki was already pinned to the front of the gate, she carefully pulled out her whistle, and blew hard into it startling the students that were at the gate. "Everybody get into Line no Pushing Shoving stand in a straight line"she ordered like a drill Sargent, catching half the students there by surprise looks upon there face, only because she seemed so quite in class. "NOW!"she roared loudly which made the girls squeak scared and go into there line knowing Zero he could take care of one by himself she decided to help Yuuki.

"Wow.. Kaya that was Amazing" Yuuki said as the girls stopped struggling when she sent a glare to them.

As the Gate open The night Class each individually came out in groups the Aidou fan group was probably the one they had the least amount of control over only because Aidou was flirting with them.

"IDOL-SAMA"the girls screamed loudly causing a frown and a glare sent there way it was cold and harsh and a few squeaked backing up to the wall.

"EEK" A few said as they looked at her scared as Aidou looked at her curiously

"Who this new Lovely Young Lady"Hanabasu said taking Kaya hand as he was about to pull some move on her she growled, and pulled her hand away from him glaring harshly.

"Aidou, thats no way to treat Our Teacher Yagari – Sensai Niece now is it" a Boy said coming up behind Kaya he placed a hand upon her shoulder causing her to glare at him.

"Ah Toshiro-Sama I'm Sorry, a long with you Yagari."Aidou said walking away nervously as he fallowed Kain towards the school.

"could you please remove your hand from my shoulder before I rip it off"she said glaring at him which caused him to smile delightfully. "Ah of course My Little Princess"he said kissing her hand which caused her to have a Iruk mark to appear as he walked off waving to her and the other students.

"Little Princess?"she said a little annoyed and then remembered he just kissed her hand she twitched a little and then glared.

"Kaya Calm down" Zero said grabbing the girl before she could run after the vampire and hurt him. "Relax"he said to the girl as she struggled against him to try and grab him.

"Let me At him!"she said annoyed dragging Zero with her while she slowly made her way down there.

The girls that remained there looked wide eye as she dragged Zero who was using only half his body weight to keep her back. They backed off scared a little before Kaya focused on them.

"Get To Your Dorm Rooms Now!"she Ordered they nodded running off quickly to there dorm rooms. As Zero Fully stepped on the gas keep her back from doing something dumb.

"Kaya Calm Down.."he said not liking the fact he actually was protecting a vampire from her grasp.

"Fine!"she said breathing calmly and blushed a little noticing Zero Arms were Circled around her waist still keeping her back. "Zero You can let go now"she said as he let her go she moved forward enough to look around the area. "Thanks sorry about that"she said rubbing the back of her head.

Zero shook his head and messed up her hair which caused her to frown "that's the Kaya I knew now get going we have a job to do"he said looking at her.

As he said that she nodded and scampered off towards the school it was her turn to do patrol the inside Zero and Yuuki would both be Patrolling the outside of it.

Kaya found her self in the hallways wondering alone her senses were already heightened to her surroundings and what was going on around her. At random she took a odd turn finding her self bump into Kaien who seemed to be rushing back inside the school. "Ah Headmaster I'm sorry"She said now calling him Headmaster opposed to his actual name.

"Ah Kaya! Just the one I was looking for, may I pull you a way for a few minutes I need to discuss something with you"he said directing her to another side of the school "Now I know you know you will be moving out of my guest room fairly soon, but your welcome to stay there anytime however I'm going to tell you something you probably do not know about the school grounds"he said walking with her towards the outside towards the girls dorm.

"what is it?"she asked curiously fallowing him.

"well at one point the school was actually a facility for Hunters we have a spare building were we would keep vampires that would be slayen or kept, also a underground tunnels."he said he entered the dorm "anyways I knew your mother a long time ago, and often when she would visit some friends of hers she would sleep in a certain room so nobody but us could find her."he said and walked up the stairs to the second floor and there was a book shelf at the end of the hallway he pulled at a wall sounce making the book self move revealing a door he took a old skeleton key out and walked into the mini crook area opening the door.

"why would my mother hide?"she asked curiously

"for Security reasons.. Some people liked your mother family and other's hated it...I my self was almost guilty of killing a member of your family at one point"he said causing her to raise a brow at him curiously."now I'll tell you later, anyways I'm sure your mother would approve of me giving you her room in this tower, if you want we can remove the secret passage ways out of these rooms, or just remove the bookshelf one... The second one leads into the tunnels..I haven't fully explored but I suspect one may lead into the moon dorm and one outside the school grounds."he said looking around the room.

"alright then...I'm guessing I'll have to clean this room?"she said looking at the dust as he nodded.

"yes you will you can start this weekend, I'm sure if you were to ask Yuuki she'd help you"he said looking around the room. "ah here's the Key"he said taking the key off his ring handing it to her.

"Thank you Headmaster Cross this actually means a lot to me"she said with a smile to him as Kaien nodded weakly walking out of the room quickly and leaving the dorm.

"Toshiro-Sama she'll be sleeping in your mother old room"Cho said to the boy as he nodded slowly.

"Very well it best she stay's there until she realizes who she really is"Toshiro said to the blond who fallowed him closely as his dark hair fell into his brown eyes. He looked up to see Kaya doing her patrols and talking to the ex human.

"So I'll be sleeping in the day dorm up in my own room apprently my mother would stay there"she said shrugging a little finding it weird.

"Your mother? You've never spoken much about her Kaya"Zero said walking with her.

"that's only because she died when I was a newborn.. I wish I had gotten to know her I keep hearing she was a wonderful person"she said fiddling with her necklace as Zero laughed a little.

"You still have that thing"

"well yah, I never take it off, I have to say it my prized position next to Azrael"she said patting the dagger which was sheathed in her boot.

"yah yah.. well at least I'll have somebody around that will understand me" he said looking at her as she nodded slowly.

"yah.. well I'll be staying in the Chairmen house until my room is clean thank goodness for free days"she laughed a little "I may get Yuuki, and Yori to help me with the room"she said with a smile causing Zero to actually give her a small smile.

"Ah your Smiling"She said making him shake his head and mess up her hair a little."Zero Quit it!"she whined glaring as her bangs get misplaced her two oddly set eyes are more noticeable.

The night class was heading back To there dorms and some raised a brow to the two prefects who seemed to be slightly goofing off. Yuuki came over and looked at the two of them shaking her head a little.

"Yuuki!"Kaya Said hugging the girl "Zero being mean"she said pouting playfully her hair falling back to place but still messed up.

Yuuki giggled and shook her head at the two as the night class went back to there rooms Kaya and Yuuki started heading towards the dorms.

"Hey Yuuki since it a Free Day Today I was wondering if you and Yori wanted to help me clean my room."she asked suddenly to the brown hair girl.

"Sure your moving into the sun dorm right?"Yuuki asked her.

"Yah my room going to be on the second floor end of the hall were the book case is there a secret passage it so Cool!"Kaya said looking all happy and giddy this was probably the first time in a long time she didn't feel the need to be so serious, it felt kinda nice.


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid afternoon and Yuuki, and Kaya along with Yori were cleaning the secret room from the girls dorm. It just needed to be whipped clean the paint was in good shape along with most other things.

Yori smiled at the two girls and stretched "I'll be back I'm going to go get something to eat"She said with a smile "want anything?"she asked

"Oh If you do bring something back make sure it in a doggy bag for us"Kaya said quickly smacking Yuuki hand playfully who was about to order more food then Yori could carry then again so would she.

"Alright will do Be back soon as I can"She said with a smile.

Kaya whipped her face and looked at the book shelf cleaning the books a little "I'm going to keep the books that are in here who knows maybe my mother had good taste in books"she said to Yuuki who nodded looking at the desk cleaning it up a little. The room was almost clean the walls were finished cleaning, They'd paint the room another color to go with the other rooms a little later. They sat on the bed which was clean with new covers.

"I'm so how much do you know about your mother?"Yuuki asked curiously.

"honestly.. I've only heard she was a nice person.. Apparently the Chairmen knew her, my uncle never told me anything about her.. I think she wasn't apart of the Hunter organization that's why he didn't like her... Hunter family's have a tendency to marry into another hunter family"she said and Yuuki looked at her curiously

"what do you mean?"

"okay...Vampire hunting families have Vampire genetics at one point we where related to a vampire or a decedent of one of the original hunting clans or we've drank Blood from a Pure blood vampire"she said sitting down. "it affects our Genetics and ability's such as say speed or Magic use. Some Hunters are poor at hunter magic so they rely more on anti-vampire weapons. Okay Let's See Zero he was never good at Hunter Magic as long as a I remember so you know the Bloody Rose gun is his choice of weapon. I've been good at Hunter Magic since I was little excelled in it actually.. So my choice of weapon is actually my Dagger"she said and then tapped her bottom lip. "also with the More Vampire Genetics in us the more we we are like Vampires but aren't..it kinda complicated.. Like say... The current Head of Vampire Hunting organization is rather old I believe she's in her hundreds.. we can live longer and it takes longer for us to age"she explained and Yuuki looked at her curiously.

"it's a little confusing but I think I get it"Yuuki said and bounced a little on the bed she then peered over looking over she found a picture frame with a picture. "oh Hey Kaya look"she said picking it up the glass was broken. But you could see the photograph clearly there was a girl who seemed to be dressed in a light pink dress Victorian style her eyes were a hazel color her hair a light chestnut brown. She wore white gloves her hand being held by a young man in a suit a white curfif he had short blond hair with violet eyes. The woman seemed to resemble Kaya quite a bit but the man Yuuki could only assume was either Kaya father or a relative of Kaya mother. But the way the picture was it looked like they were more then friends and were not related. "Are these your parents?"She asked looking at the photograph.

"let me see"Kaya said bending over she looked at the photograph the woman hand that was holding the man hand had a necklace hanging from it, it was a red gem stone it looked identical to the one Kaya wore. "that's definitely my mother I've seen a few photographs of her.. but that not my father."she said confused.

"Maybe he was your mothers first Love and he was forced to marry another?"Yuuki suggested.

"possibly.. Though we can't be quick to assume these things we should check the back of the picture to see if there names written on it" Kaya said she was careful and removed the glass from the frame tossing it in a box and then undid the back of the picture frame she picked up the photograph and looked behind it. "To Miyako & Setsuna 33333 By Kaien , You two are sooo Adorable together"Kaya said raising a brow at it and then looked at Yuuki.

"looks like Headmaster took the picture so it looks like it was a old boyfriend"Yuuki said as Kaya nodded.

"huh they are cute together.. I wonder what happened to Setsuna"she said feeling the frame she noticed something and picked it up finding a key. "okay.. thats weird there a old Skeleton Key"she said laughing a little.

"well maybe we should find out what it opens"Yuuki suggested looking around the room.

"yah I suppose so"Kaya said looking around the room and stopped at the dresser she found there was a chest by the dresser she walked over and went to open the lock and then winced turning the key the chest opened. "ouch the key pricked me"she said sticking her finger inside her mouth.

"weird"Yuuki said looking inside the chest her stomach grumbled a little. "eh.. I'm more hungry then I thought I'm going to go back down to find Yori and help get food be back soon alright"Yuuki said

"Alright see you soon"Kaya said she relaxed knowing that the Night class probably couldn't smell that small prick or the fact Zero definitely wouldn't of been able to since he was in his dorm room. 'lets see what we have here' Kaya thought to her self as she picked up a book it looked to be a journal. 'my mother was a odd one' she thought to her self as she found a few more photographs some of her mother with another girl that looked a lot like Yuuki but also like her mother a Young man with a smile next to the one who looked like Yuuki and another who had his arms crossed frowning it was a black and white photograph. She turned it over looking at the names ' Rido, Miyako, Juri, and Haruka...hmm.. family? Friends weird.. Juri looks like Yuuki..whatever has to have a logical explanation.'she thought to her self she sat on the floor going threw the photographs there were plenty of Juri with Miyako, and quite a few with Haruka in the photographs as well then one of just Juri and Haruka. 'they must be together?' she thought to her self she nibbled on her bottom lip. Then a few photographs popped up with Setsuna and Haru her father. She tilted her head. 'Setsuna and Dad look to be good friends, oh look there one of Uncle Toga with the two of them, then the rest to be of Setsuna or Setsuna with Mom' she thought then she found a photograph that confused her her mother holding a baby but the cloth was scarlet red one, the background had Rido in it grinning it made her shiver she turned it around the photograph said ' Rido, Miyako, Toshiro' she tilted her head to the side and shook her head putting the photographs away into a shoe box which she planned to keep under her bed. But for some reason she had a urge to put it in the trunk so she did. "Weird"she said getting up she sat down on the bed looking around the room she put the key into her pocket. Deciding it would be best to go find Yuuki and Yori since she was getting a little hungry her self. Taking a few Blood tablets she put them back into her pocket after ingesting a few she put the book into her bag and started out of her room and towards the direction she figured Yuuki was in.

"Yuuki?"Kaya called out as she walked down to the main floor there was no sight of the brunette or her friend. "Yori were are you guys?"she wondered and then bumped into one of the girls from class.

"Oh Kaya-San Looking for Yuuki? She just went to go get food"the girl said pointing to outside to where the kitchens were.

"ah I see thanks"she said holding onto the book she started jogging outside towards the kitchens to find the two girls. Her mind wonders slightly as she wondered the school grounds the book cradled against her chest as she found her self in the kitchen she groaned not finding the girls and quickly grabbed a sandwich before heading back towards the sun dorms, wandering back up to her room she could only assume that something happened. She sat down on the bed and started to read the book discovering it was a dairy.

Kaya was about to read it when she heard Yuuki knock on her door. She Placed the book on one the shelfs answering the door.

"There You Are Kaya!"Yuuki said quickly panting as if she just ran a marathon.

"what is it?"she asked tilting her head to the side.

"The headmaster sent me to get you he said it was urgent"Yuuki said to the girl who nodded "alright I'll get to his office do you have any idea what it about?"she asked the girl who shook her head. She grabbed her dagger putting it inside her baggy cargo pants as she fallowed Yuuki out towards the direction she was going, it was far from the school, and more towards the headmaster's house.

"Yuuki what going on?"she asked fallowing the girl quickly as they walked into the house it was dark.

Yuuki pushed her towards the kitchen the light's were off in the full entire house "relax were here"she said turning the lights on in the kitchen and Kaien jumped with Yuuki screaming "Surprise!"

"yah I would say I'm surprised"Kaya said raising a brow "what with all this?"she asked tilting her head.

Zero rolled his eyes and playfully smacked her head a little "You forgot your own birthday?"he said in a serious tone looking at the girl who thought for a moment and then realized it.

"Oh wait...oh yah it is"she said laughing nervously

"you've been hanging out with Yuuki to much"Zero said to the girl which caused Yuuki and her to pout and then whack him upside the head together.

"Zero!"Kaya said annoyed as she smiled at Kaien who took pictures of them, a couple pictures of Zero with Kaya and a few with Kaya and Yuuki. There was plenty of all three of them At least until Kaya got annoyed with the Camera and took it from Kaien chasing after him with it snapping his picture.

"Hey Zero!"Kaya said his name ever so Coyly.

"Wh-mphm"he said when he got a piece of Chocolate and Vanilla Cake Mushed into his face.

Yuuki giggled watching as she took a Picture of the scene, and then Zero grinned a little while Kaya was laughing as he whipped off frosting from his face and Smeared it on hers.

"This means War Kiyru!"she hollered at the top of her lungs.

Yuuki snickered as the Video Camera was on now, she handed it to Kaien who was now secretly filming from behind the the table, while Kaya and Zero were tossing cake at each other. Both them turned there heads to look At Yuuki who perfectly clean of any of the elements of the food fight, Just right then and there Kaya and Zero both held a mischievous Grins upon there faces taking cake and tossing it At Yuuki who got Cake in her face now. All three of them ran for the cake, Yuuki managed to grab it but was tripped by Kaya who landed on top of Yuuki when Zero Tripped and landed on both of them causing a few more Pictures to be taken while it was filmed Yuuki face was in Cake. Kaya hand was on Yuuki head not really putting any pressure on it as she was some how tangled between her self Zero and Yuuki. The door opened to the kitchen reviling a rather confused Kaname, with Takuma who was looking at the three of them in that mess.

"What do we have here?"Kaname asked as he spoke Yuuki lifted her head up blushing under the frosting that was covering her face.

"Kaname-Sama!"

"umm a Food fight?"Kaya said innocently still laying on Yuuki they both couldn't get up do to Zero being on top of both of them.

"we can clearly see that."Takuma said helping Yuuki up making Zero and Kaya roll of the girl into a Awkward position causing Kaine to take another Picture, as they weren't looking.

Zero looked down at Kaya his face mere inches away from the girls who eyes were bright and wide. "Sorry"he muttered getting up he helped the girl up who blushed under the frosting.

"Kaname! Takuma we were just celebrating Kaya Birthday"Kaien said to the two of them.

Yuuki grabbed Kaya by the arm and both girls head to the bathroom cleaning up quickly before letting Zero into the bathroom Kaya was now stuck wearing one of Yuuki's pajama bottoms and one of Zero's Shirts. Yuuki put her self in Pajama's as the two walked into the kitchen noticing the mess was clean and slices of another cake was placed on the table for them.

"Let's Eat these in my room"Yuuki Suggested to Kaya who nodded taking her own slice as they walked towards Yuuki's Room.

"that was fun"Kaya said with a smile sitting down on Yuuki bed eating a piece of the cake.

"yah I would say so you bring Zero out of his shell all lot"Yuuki notions to the girl who blushed a little.

"yah I guess... me him and Ichiru were all close when we were growing..well lie we all grew up being trained by my Uncle... well Ichiru not so much he was usually really sick, so I'd go play with him. Zero cheered me up when we found out my father was a vampire or had been bitten by a pure blood and fell to a Level E. He lashed out at me after school one day."she said with a sigh looking up. "it been a while since I've had a birthday celebrated"she said playing with her necklace a little.

"I wouldn't doubt it since you've been with your Uncle a long time now right? How old is that Necklace you think?"Yuuki asked her.

"No idea it could be Century's old.. my mom had some assassination to the hunter Organization wither she was born by blood to a family and didn't practice she had a place to stay when she was here and Hunter's can live to be century's old like a vampire like I explained before"she teased to Yuuki

"do you think I could be related to a Hunter Clan?"Yuuki asked

"You Could Be For All we know we Could be Cousins" Kaya said shrugging and looked at Yuuki who smiled.

"That'd be Kinda Cool"Yuuki said looking at her.

"Yah it would be"


	5. Chapter 5

Kaya walked around the school yawning slightly it was the weekend at least she didn't have to worry about another night of patrolling and keeping fan girls away from the night class. She shoved her hands into her pocket as she found her self near the Moon dorms. For some reason she had been drawn to it lately she was unsure why she found her self there. This was the third time that day she had found her self wandering there she watched as a young blond girl with gold eyes came out of the dorm with a older blond hair boy she seemed to be hushing him back into the dorm as she walked over to them.

"Can I help you Kaya-Sama?" the blond girl asked nibbling her bottom lip gently Kaya reconized the girl as Miyuki Shimizu a Noble who mother was a Pure blood who killer was the accused and missing Shizuka Hio.

"Uh no Miyuki it alright I don't know why I am here my feet just keep moving me here"Kaya said to the girl Calmly. Kaya would admit it she could put up with Vampires for some reason she didn't know why she could, besides she knew Miyuki Shimizu was one of the weaker Vampires of the night class.

"maybe your feet are telling you that your suppose to be here? Right now maybe it your path to be in this area right now"the girl said politely to Kaya she seemed nervous a little but maybe that because of Miyuki always being so soft spoken.

"Maybe your right.. your ability is to read one's minds isn't it Miyuki?"she said to the girl as she walked up to the gate it opened.

"it one of my talents...another is to predict the future sometimes, if you want I can predict your fate Kaya-Sama just fallow me to my room.. I know what ability's you already hold as a Hunter, and a Vampire"Miyuki said calmly looking at the wide eye Kaya who mouth was open.

"no one is suppose to know that I was bit-"

"I didn't predict it I saw you taking the tables a few weeks ago I asked Kaname-Sama and he said he's aware of your situation already and wont move you until you are ready or something like that"she said as they entered the Moon Dorm the air of the dorm changed the moment Kaya entered it or at least Kaya thought it did, at least Until Aidou came bounding into the room glomping the poor girl who wondered in. "Miyuki I'm hungry"he said nuzzling the girl neck, which caused Kaya to swallow nervously looking away.

"Hanabusa nnot now!"she said blushing and looking at him nervously

"Why?"he whined looking at the girl

"Kaya-Sama here"she said pointing to the girl behind her which caused Aidou to frown.

"eh Miss Hunter Prefect what are you doing here?"he said frowning at her.

"I don't really know my feet started walking and I ended up here"she said shrugging a little as Miyuki took the sleeve of Kaya shirt and started to walk towards the second floor were her room was. "don't worry Hana-Chan I'll be in your room shortly"she said playfully to the boy who blushed now.

"should I ask why Aidou wanted to drink your blood"she said using Aidou surname instead of his firstname.

"Hanabusa been drinking my blood when he gets thirsty so he doesn't have to take his tablets. Besides it will be a normal thing for me and him in a few years if not it is already"she said blushing a little.

"I'm confused"Kaya said as they walked into the bedroom.

"It common for a Vampire to Drink from another vampire it normally means they are lovers, or are to be Lovers, in my case me and Hanabusa are to be married when were older"she explained.

"oh okay"Kaya said blushing a little.

"The only way to clench one's thirst is to drink from the person they Cherish" Miyuki explained making Kaya turn pink in the face when she thought about Zero. "Your thinking about Scar.. I mean Kiyru-San"she said nervous yet not scared.

"your really scared of Zero aren't you?"Kaya asked sitting down at the table

"Mmhmm.. his thoughts were rather um mean?"she said laughing weakly to Kaya as she sat down in front of the girl a kettle of tea was brewed and she poured them each a drink into there glasses. "so what kind of things would you like to know Kaya-Sama"Miyuki asked the elder girl as she shook her head to get away from zoning out from everything.

"sure, how about my future"Kaya said sipping the tea she cringed and drank it down quickly putting the cup down on the table.

Miyuki took the cup into her hands and looked at the marks and mush that were left into the cup as she studdied them for a moment something breifly came to her and she shivered slightly and looked at Kaya. "you will learn more about your past, but when you do you get to a cross roads you will have a important choice to make, I cannot see which path you will choose when it comes to that Cross road, but I can't tell you the out comes of either path because I cannot myself see them until you decide, as many know the future can change all the time"she said lifting her head to look up at Kaya who looked to understand what was being said.

"Alright then. Anything else do I need to worry about for now?"she asked curiously

"Ah well Kiyru is looking for you now"she said with a smile as Miyuki pushed the girl out of the moon dorm, of course Kaya automaticly got up and walked away with much of a fight when she heard that Zero was looking for her.

Miyuki watching her walk away she noticed Kaname who walked to her.

"So who is she really?"he asked her looking serious.

"You already know.. her change when it happens will be sudden and quick though she'll loose herself before the change. She'll be having problems with somethings..I'm not quite sure what..I think she'll have inner conflict if anything"Miyuki said being honest.

"thank you for telling me"Kaname said as he went to walk away.

"She'll be in full Control of her Powers though when she awakens"Miyuki added which caused Him to stop and nod.

"very well"

"MIYU'Aidou called glomping the girl "now?"he asked

"now"she said rolling her eyes a little blushing.

Kaya shook off whatever creepy feeling she had about the moon dorm and started to walk around the school ground her brown hair falling into her eyes perfectly as she felt a breeze blew by sending some of it blow in the direction of the wind. She tucked some back behind her ear as she turned her head as she heard somebody call her name.

"Kay"Zero said landing next to her he poked the girl forehead In a normal manner.

"Zero whats up? Been looking for me?"she asked looking up at him.

"yah how did you know?"he asked curiously

"It's just a guess so what do you need?"she asked slugging him playfully in the arm.

"right okay, well do you want to go into town with me?"he asked curiously

Kaya thought for a moment and nodded "yah sure when do we leave?"she asked curiously.

"about a half hour? Meet me at the gates"he said making her nod as she dashed off towards her room in the sun dorm, as she did so she just barely dodged Yuuki and Yori who were coming out of there rooms "Hey Yori, Hello Yuuki"she said in a happy tone.

Yuuki was smiling while looking at her "Zero taking you out eh?"She said placing her hands on her hips looking at Kaya frozen stance her face a little red as she turned suddenly to look at Yuuki.

"err..sorta? It not a date were just going into town. Not sure why though"she said thinking to her self a little as she explained this to Yuuki who smiled.

"alright have fun"Yuuki said as Kaya wondered up the steps grabbing her jacket and bag which held her dagger inside it. She ran down the steps quickly and headed out the door to the gate were she saw Zero waiting with his arms crossed looking a little annoyed that she was a few minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late"she said waiting for him to hit her head which he usually did to her.

"its alright lets go"he said putting his hands into his pockets as they walked off the school grounds into the city.

There was a calming silence between the two of them like nothing needed to be said in a conversation they could just walk in silence and enjoy each other company with out awkward conversations or the awkward silence.

Kaya really had wished she had been able to be there for Zero for when he had gotten bitten or even when he had to suffer with knowing what would happen to him at first as a child. Her face was down as she frowned she could remember that chillly night when they had gone, she had refused to leave her sister Makoto side when they got the call at home. At The time Makoto was trained to be a full hunter Kaya was still being trained she made her sister bring her she had no idea why Makoto allowed her to come. When she saw Zero she was about to run to him when her uncle had grabbed her making sure Makoto had a grip as Kaien had came and took Zero away. She remembered struggling to get free from Makoto arms crying out for her friend as he had looked Dazed. She wondered if Zero knew that she had chased the car until she collapsed tired crying for her friend that she swore she had lost forever.

"What are you thinking about?"Zero asked looking at her as she turned her head looking up at him giving him a smile.

"nothing much why?"she asked

"nothing much? You seem distracted"he said poking her "I've asked you a couple times whether you wanted to go inside the store"he said

"huh store oh I'm sorry..yah sure I don't mind"she said sheepishly smiling.

"so what were you thinking about?"he asked looking at her.

"um it not that important it just the past lets go in"she said pushing him forward as he rolled his eyes she knew Zero would either let it go or ask her later.

"alright. Look around Kaya"he said tugging her inside with him it was a store with all sorts of things, it had some clothes weapons jewelry it was most likely a hunter store.

"why are we here Zero?"Kaya asked looking at the counter as she turned her head to look at him.

"well your birthday gift I never got you one, and your my friend so"he said pushing her forward. "choose"he said making her blush nervously as she started to look down into the jewelry. She skimmed her hand across it until she found a gothic rose necklace the design was similar to there school symbol. "can I get this?"she asked him pointing to it Zero looked over curiously at the necklace and nodded slowly."sure it your present"he said and the shop keeper took it out. Within a few minutes the necklace out and paid for and they were walking out of the shop and towards the ice cream parlor.

Kaya smiled at the necklace and put it on placing it correctly around her neck it hung just above the necklace she always wore. "So ice cream now?"she said with a cheesy grin as Zero nodded walking with her towards the Parlor. They paused for a moment and noticed a Ominous feeling of being watched but by who.

"Kaya stay put"Zero said to the girl seeing something out of the corner of his eye he dashed towards the Alley.


End file.
